


Agni's Blessing

by Lucerna



Series: Vikara [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Dysfunctional Family, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerna/pseuds/Lucerna
Summary: Agni has given His blessing upon him. He shall get what has always been his destiny. Not even death can stop it.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Vikara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886668
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Agni's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea I thought of on the spot. Listen to Ozai's theme while you read this for 'immersive' experience.

The first thing he notices is the tall and imposing door in front of him.

He wonders where he is. Last he recall, he sat in the dark and cold cell, breathing heavily, then the darkness clouded his vision.

Next thing he knew, he stood in front of this door. A sense of déjà vu comes to him. _He should know where this is._ Indeed, this is a memory he almost recalls. 

_Almost._

Yet he remembers little.

A servant opens the door in front of him. He pays no heed the woman's shaking hands and sweaty forehead. Everything passes by in a blur. He walks towards the bed where his wife lies.

_Wife... She was a peasant. A filth. Unworthy of his royal and noble blood. The last time he saw her was back then, the night after the audience with father. Her proposal, a life for a life. The Fire Lord for the prince._

In front of him she sits on the bed. Within her arms is a bundle of blankets. A small head peaks out from under it.

"Congratulations, Your Highness, your son is a healthy boy." The midwife behind him says. 

_Oh._

The man pales slightly at the sight of the wretched boy. _His son._ As quickly as it came, his composure returns to normal.

_'_ "What shall we name him?" His wife asks. Her face shows no sign of exhaustion, despite just giving birth. All gazes within the room fall to him. He is expected to choose a regal name. A name befitting the title of Fire Lord, in spite of his brother's position as heir.

He did not realise how long he had been staring at the babe. Before it becomes awkward, his wife interjects with her suggestion.

All at once, he stills.

For once in his life, the Prince becomes speechless. He stands as still as the statue of his grandfather in the courtyard. His wife's words confirm that this is not a dream nor a hallucination. By some miracle, he has returned to the past. Agni has given His blessing upon him. He has come back to the day where it all began. The day he chose his path towards his fall. All because of the boy with no spark.

_Zuko._

The name is something he can't avoid. It's like destiny, if he actually believes in it. The Prince nods, giving his wife an answer before anyone suspects something is amiss.

He leaves the room a few minutes later, after assessing his wife and newborn son. The moment he walks into the courtyard, something in him lights up.

Lightning sizzles from the tips of his fingers. He smiles, not unlike a predator stalking its prey.

_His bending is back._

Though he could not test it out now.

**"Ozai."**

He turns around at the mention of his name. 

"Iroh." The name rolls from his mouth like butter. He has always been the silver tongue in the family. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He sees his brother frown slightly. _Iroh is uneasy._ Ozai knows his older brother did not expect such friendliness from him, out of everyone. He is proud he catches the General off guard, though Iroh regains his composure in the blink of an eye.

"I was on my way to offer congratulations to you and Ursa." Iroh's smile is one of the things he hates the most in the world. How he acts like a dancing jester in front of peasants. They think he's friendly and kind, not realising the man who offered to help them carry their belongings is the same man who has sacrificed soldiers and indirectly kills civilians. The same man sieged Ba Sing Se and - wait, that hasn't happened yet.

Which means-

"Hello father, Uncle Ozai."

_Lu Ten hasn't died yet. Iroh has years before he sieges Ba Sing Se. That means he is still next in line to the throne, and Ozai is no closer than he was before._

After small talk, Ozai watches the father and son walk together towards Ursa's chambers. He makes mental notes to write down all that he remembers from his past life. But as for the moment, it's time to embrace his fire bending.

* * *

Ozai learns to be patient. He also learns how to not instinctively burn half of his young son's clean and smooth face _just to see the scar that is supposed to be there. No matter,_ he thinks, _Zuko will have his scar again on the same day he earned it in Ozai's previous life._ But that will happen thirteen years later.

Now, Ozai strategises. Last time, he shunned Zuko because the boy lacked the 'spark'. That decision ultimately ended with Iroh rubbing all of his influence on the boy, even before Lu Ten's death. He will not make the same mistake twice.

He embraces Zuko and gives him unending 'love', spoiling the boy rotten. Even after Azula's birth, Ozai never stops giving his son plenty of attention. Ursa does nothing against this. In fact, she grows closer to their daughter. Ozai starts to notice how much of an impact he's made.

The two siblings have a close relationship, Ozai takes note. Zuko and Azula also grow closer to Lu Ten. He is willing to bet that the trio will bring more trouble than peace. But this does not deter his plans for the throne, after all, it's only two years left until he dies. _The children can have their fun._

Ozai raises his children quite differently than before. He now understands that if he shows them 'love', they'll give him loyalty.

Zuko is never ignored by anyone. Ozai sees that. When before Zuko was quite pathetic in his fire bending, now he controls it like it's his own pet. Though he has yet to surpass Azula ( _even here she is still the prodigal child)_ , Ozai is sure his son will be better than before.

Ursa doesn't try to send any letter in this life, he notes. She stays as the obedient wife and mother of their children. She doesn't coddle Zuko as much, but Azula has also come into her embrace more than once.

Agni's blessing works in wonders, Ozai thinks, one night during dinner. He counts the dates, and smiles when he sees that it's only a week until Lu Ten dies in Ba Sing Se. After that, he can claim the throne. _Everything is perfect._

The morning of Lu Ten's death, Ozai decides to teach Zuko how to bend lightning. They spend the day practicing forms. Then a servant comes delivering a letter with Iroh's seal. Ozai knows what is coming.

* * *

Zuko reads the letter with his father. The boy is grinning madly. But the mood suddenly changes when Ozai crushes the letter and throws it to the ground before storming out of the training room. The confused boy picks up the discarded letter on the ground.

**_The Siege of Ba Sing Se is successful. We have secured the great city and bring glory to the Fire Nation. Lu Ten and I shall return within a month. - General Iroh_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's a bit jumbled up towards the middle. I'm sorry if its kinda underwhelming. I originally thought of a what if scenario where Ozai's abuse is more subtle, i guess. Also, he was an unnerving character when I first watched ATLA a decade ago. The fact that the thought of scarring Zuko again in this fic comes easily to his mind it terrifying for me. Basically, everything in this unsettles me tbh. i dont even know how i managed to complete it. but all is all i suppose.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment or ask anything! Any criticism is welcomed and especially please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Suggestions are definitely accepted so I can learn from my mistakes.


End file.
